


Building a Fort

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 637</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Fort

It was the first day in a long time both Hunter and I had a day off work but here I was sitting on the couch on my laptop doing nothing. I felt Hunters arm grab my waist from behind as I scrolled furiously through my twitter page.

“Whatcha doing babe?” He muttered into my ear as he nuzzled his head into my neck.

“Nothing really.. Just wasting my day off as usual.”

Hunter frowned into my neck before jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to me. I whipped my head round to face him.

“I’ve got an idea!” He was so excited, his face lit up like a childs. “Let’s build a fort!!”

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he joking?

“Uh.. what?”

“Yeah come on a fort! I’ll grab all the spare blankets and cushions from the cupboard!”

He leapt up from the soft couch and ran out of the door in his barefeet, the hem of his old baggy jeans dragging across the floorboards. I turned back to my laptop and quickly posted a tweet.

‘About to make a fort with @hunterhayes.. How interesting! #CrazyBoyfriend”’

A lot of Hunters fans had followed me and almost instantly I got replies, mostly people really wanted to see how it was gonna turn out. I giggled, I loved his fans almost as much as he did.

 

A couple of minutes Hunter came running back through carrying all the spare blankets, sheet, quilts and pillows we had. I got up from the sofa and walked around to him

“Oh wow.. You are really being serious aren’t you..!” I laughed clutching my sides. He always did silly things like this that really surprised me. It only made me love him more. He was so goofy.. but it was adorable. 

“Are you ready then (Y/N)?” He winked at me before he began to grab the sheets and place them strategically around some dining chairs he’d brought through. I watched him for a while before I grabbed a cushion from the floor and walked up to him.

“Hey, are you gonna help me or just watch m-“

He stopped mid-sentence when I whacked him over the head with the pillow and began hysterically laughing.

“Oh. Now you’re for it girl!”

He lunged towards me grabbing me by the waist not letting me escape. He pulled me close to his body and grabbed the cushion out of my hands throwing it off into the background and began tickling my sides causing me to squeal!

“Hunter! Stop! I.. Can’t… SToooOOooOOp!!”

I could hear him laughing behind me but he eventually stopped and turned me around to face him. 

“Can we finish this now (Y/N)?”

“I think this fort is more for you than me isn’t it Hunter?” I smirked at him and picked up a blanket to help him. He laughed he didn’t deny it.

After about 20 minutes we had finally finished. The sheet draped over the top of our pretty large quilt fort. Cushions lined the ground and Hunter had pushed the sofa to the back to we had something to lean against. A coat rack held up the highest point of the sheet so we had plenty height. I had brought out some fairy lights to put on the inside so we had some light. I quickly snapped a photo ready to be tweeted and we both climbed in and got comfy on the cushioned floor.

Hunter put his arm around me and pulled me close into his chest as we lay next to each other and placed a kiss on my head before beginning to run his hands through my hair. It was the perfect ending to a brilliant day off.


End file.
